


Русалка его мечты

by Jess_L



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Кажется, в новом деле детектива Оркотта нет ничего особенного — всего лишь обрушился дом, и исчез один человек. Но расследование неумолимо приводит детектива в магазин графа Ди, а оттуда в еще более странное место…





	Русалка его мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды «Дома, в котором…» на ФБ-2017; бета - Банни

Детектив Леон Оркотт привык доверять своему чутью. Оно никогда его не подводило. Коллеги могли считать, что произошел всего лишь несчастный случай, шеф мог скомандовать закрыть дело, но, если чутье говорило, что что-то тут нечисто, Оркотт даже сверхурочно готов был работать, чтобы докопаться до истины. А уж если в деле оказывался замешанным граф Ди и его подозрительный зоомагазин, Оркотт сразу настораживался.   
Так произошло и на этот раз. Дело, на первый взгляд, было пустяковым и не имеющим никакого отношения к управлению криминальных расследований: без каких-либо очевидных причин рухнул подъезд жилого дома. К счастью, это произошло днем, и почти все жильцы были на работе — кроме одного, лысого безрукого мужчины, жившего в полном одиночестве в квартире на первом этаже. Он пока считался пропавшим без вести, так как тела среди обломков не нашли. Зато спасатели обнаружили остатки огромного аквариума, который занимал большую часть квартиры. Похоже, для его размещения хозяину пришлось снести часть стены, и это, по всей видимости, и стало причиной катастрофы. «Все ясно, — сказал шеф, делая какие-то пометки в папке и откладывая ее в сторону, — чудак на букву «М» решил устроить личный океанариум, не подумав о том, что ломает несущие стены. Хорошо, что только себя угробил. Сделай на всякий случай запрос, было ли у него разрешение на перепланировку, и дело можно будет закрыть. А труп наверняка найдут, когда разгребут все завалы».  
В течение недели гору мусора, образовавшуюся на месте разрушившегося дома, разобрали до последнего кирпичика, но тела там не оказалось. На свой запрос Оркотт ответа тоже пока не получил, зато поговорил с соседями. Пропавшего мужика все почему-то называли по прозвищу — Сфинкс, а паспортного имени, похоже, никто и не знал. Работал он психологом в каком-то то ли детском доме, то ли интернате, родных не имел, но соседи смогли припомнить нескольких приходивших иногда к нему друзей. И вот двое из них сидели сейчас в кабинете детектива.  
«Эрик Циммерман, Карл Шварц», — записал Оркотт их имена. По-хорошему, их, конечно, нужно было опрашивать отдельно, но Циммерман был инвалидом, передвигавшимся в кресле-коляске, а кроме того, каким-то там известным художником, и шеф посоветовал быть с ним пообходительней. Оркотт старался изо всех сил, хотя вид сладкой парочки — художника и его менеджера, держащихся за ручки, вызывал у него зубовный скрежет. Он попробовал замаскировать его под улыбку, перехватил испуганный взгляд Циммермана — и передумал.  
— Как давно вы были знакомы с пропавшим?  
— Лет… лет десять, — пролепетал художник и потянул из кармана пачку сигарет. Чиркнул зажигалкой и только тогда догадался спросить: — Ой, можно?  
— Курите, — кивнул Оркотт и придвинул пепельницу, решив быть обходительным до конца. На двух педиков смотреть и так неприятно, от того, что один из них еще и курящий, хуже не будет. — Где вы познакомились?  
— Мы… я… то есть… — Циммерман оглянулся на своего спутника, будто спрашивая, что ему говорить, и Оркотт сжал челюсти. Надо было опрашивать отдельно. Может быть, богемная цаца просто не в силах связать несколько слов, если дело не касается его картин, а может, они пытаются о чем-то сговориться. Вопрос — о чем?  
Но тут художник перестал заикаться, и оказалось, что он умеет выражать свои мысли достаточно бойко:  
— Простите мне мои колебания, детектив, просто я не афиширую эту часть моей биографии. Мы со Сфинксом вместе учились в школе-интернате для детей-инвалидов. Ну, я там только один год учился, последний перед выпуском, а вот Черный там был с детства.  
— Черный?   
Менеджер Шварц неохотно кивнул. Мрачный мужик с белесым ежиком волос, с накачанными бицепсами и грудью, на которой трещала рубашка. И он тоже инвалид?.. Странно.  
— Прозвище такое, — процедил Шварц сквозь зубы. — Там всех называли по прозвищам.  
— А я — Курильщик, — художник снова затянулся сигаретой. Бедновата была фантазия у детей-инвалидов, с иронией подумал Оркотт. Хотя…  
— А Сфинкс — тоже оттуда?  
Оба закивали.  
— И за что его так прозвали? Говорил загадками?  
— Говорил. — Кажется, в этой паре Черный был менее словоохотливым. Несмотря на это, Оркотту он был бы вполне симпатичен, если бы не трясся так над своим дружком. «Не повезло тебе, мужик, с дамой сердца», — Оркотт вдруг вспомнил Ди, всего из себя утонченного и женственного, и вздрогнул.  
— А как его звали на самом деле?  
Художник растерянно заморгал, Черный пожал внушительными плечами.  
— Не помню уже. Сфинкс и Сфинкс.  
— Это считалось дурным тоном… ну, интересоваться чужим именем, — извиняясь, сказал Курильщик.  
Какие-то тайны мадридского двора были в их интернате, подумал детектив, а вслух спросил:  
— Давно ли вы с ним виделись?  
— Он приходил на мою последнюю выставку, — ответил Курильщик после недолгого раздумья. — Сфинкс ходил на все мои выставки, не на вернисажи, их он не любил, а потом, в один из последующих дней, когда народу уже поменьше. Ему нравились мои работы.  
Оркотт совсем не разбирался в искусстве, но перед встречей полистал еженедельник «Арт-новостей», чтобы быть хоть немного в курсе того, с чем имеет дело. Там картины Циммермана называли загадочными и нереальными, а манеру живописи — абстрактной и имажинистской. Пытаясь понять, что бы это значило, Оркотт посмотрел несколько репродукций — и так ничего и не понял. Сплошные полосы, треугольники и круги. Хотя, если долго смотреть, они иногда складывались во что-то осмысленное. Например, пару раз Оркотт разглядел на картинах медвежонка. Наверное, в этом и был имажинизм. Или же господин Циммерман покуривал не только обычный табак.  
— Он приходил один?  
— С моим отцом, — ответил Курильщик. — Они с отцом очень дружили… дружат, — он явно испугался оговорки, будто слова могли как-то повлиять на судьбу его приятеля. — На рыбалку вместе ездили. На самом деле, возможно, с отцом они виделись и после выставки…  
«Зацепка!» Просиявший Оркотт записал себе в блокнот имя следующего свидетеля.

Циммерман-старший, моложавый и подтянутый, несмотря на возраст, мужик, напомнивший детективу старого хиппи своей небритостью и потертыми джинсами, беспокойно ерзал на самом краешке кресла. И, в отличие от своего сына и его приятеля, говорил без умолку.  
— Познакомились мы как раз во время их выпуска. Жутковатый он у них был, надо сказать. Часть детей впали в кому, так до сих пор под капельницами и лежат, а кое-кто просто исчез. Такой стресс для оставшихся. А у Сфинкса еще мать замуж вышла, он с ними жить не захотел, в нашем городе поселился. Безрукий инвалид, один. Еще и девушка у него в этом их Доме была, а после выпуска он ее так и не нашел. Ее родители фальшивый адрес дали, представляете? Я тогда думал — помочь надо парню, поддержать, и делом, и, так сказать, морально. Хотя и он мне неслабо так помог, я, когда мы подружились, себя прямо другим человеком почувствовал. Пить перестал, вес сбросил…  
— Когда вы его видели в последний раз?  
— На рыбалку мы с ним ездили, в воскресенье, недели три назад. Ну, ловил я, а он за компанию, как обычно. Трех вот такенных щук привезли, — Циммерман-старший развел руки в любимом жесте всех рыбаков. Потом нахмурился недоуменно: — Так вы что, до сих пор не нашли его? Может… может, он просто уехал куда? Он часто уезжает, никого не предупредив. В какие-нибудь дальние страны, наверное. Однажды привез сыну оранжево-синюю бабочку в коробочке с прозрачной крышкой, представляете? Вообще любит всяких редких зверей. То филина держал, то немецкую овчарку-поводыря…  
Оркотт передернул плечами, вспомнив графа Ди и его странный зверинец. Да нет, не может быть он и в этом замешан… Хотя — а как же гигантский аквариум?  
— Скажите, а не покупал ли ваш друг в последнее время что-то экзотическое? — осторожно спросил детектив.  
— Да нет вроде… — задумался Циммерман-старший. — Хотя… постойте. Как раз на той последней рыбалке он говорил, что хочет купить какую-то необычную рыбу. Я еще его обсмеял — говорю, в речке рыбы полно забесплатно, а с тебя за какую-то фитюлину деньжищ сдерут немерено.  
Детектив прищурился. Кажется, чутье его не подвело и на этот раз.  
— А где собирался покупать, не говорил?   
— Вроде нет… Хотя… Вроде как Рыжий ему какое-то особенное место посоветовал. Вроде как там любого зверя можно достать.   
— Что за Рыжий? — ручка и блокнот у Оркотта были наготове.

С Рыжим детективу удалось встретиться только на следующий день. Отец Курильщика не знал его настоящего имени, да и адрес знал приблизительно: Рыжий жил на ферме где-то в глуши. Хорошо еще, нашелся номер телефона. Имя и фамилию детектив так и не выяснил. Сначала в трубке постоянно раздавались какие-то шумы, а когда наконец Оркотту показалось, что он расслышал правильно, то умудрился забыть раньше, чем взял ручку, чтобы записать. Трубку к тому времени уже бросили. Оркотта все это здорово разозлило. Он уже приготовился идти к шефу за постановлением о принудительном доставлении особо важного свидетеля, не представляя, правда, как его доставить, не зная никаких паспортных данных, но, как ни странно, в оговоренное время Рыжий явился сам.   
Он развалился в кресле, выложив ноги в ковбойских сапогах на стол, Оркотт окинул взглядом распущенные по плечам рыжие патлы, бусы из когтей на шее, фенечки на запястьях, потом посмотрел на татуировку на лбу, прямо над зеркальными зелеными очками, — там был изображен какой-то собакоголовый монстр — и снова забыл спросить фамилию.   
— Ах, дружище Сфинкс. Печально, если он помер, — Рыжий вздохнул и приложился к фляжке, которой болтал в руке. Был там, судя по всему, вовсе не чай.   
— Вы были хорошо знакомы?  
— Как сказать. Наверное. Приезжал он к нам иногда, надолго не оставался. Пообедает и уедет. Говорил, что не создан для деревенской жизни.  
— Вы посоветовали ему завести какое-то животное? Зачем?  
— Переживал он. Страдал. Это бы его отвлекло.  
— Страдал? — нахмурился детектив. — Из-за чего?  
— Из-за любви, конечно.  
Рыжий приспустил очки на нос и воззрился на него, как показалось Оркотту, с хорошо разыгранным удивлением. А глаза у него были красивые. Даже очень. Большие, черные, влажные.   
Разглядев в них свое отражение, Оркотт вздрогнул.  
— Любви к кому?  
Рыжий поправил очки и почесал кончик носа.  
— Русалку все не мог забыть. Была у него, знаете, девушка, там, в Доме, он все ее искал, да так и не нашел за десять лет… Вот я и посоветовал ему один магазинчик в китайском квартале. Слышал, там можно выбрать домашних питомцев на любой вкус, даже самых экзотичных. Даже, — он снова сделал из фляжки глубокий глоток, — напоминающих потерянных навсегда близких людей. Говорят, это помогает пережить боль утраты. — Он вытер мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони, а ее обтер о штаны. — Да вы наверняка знаете этот магазин, детектив.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Оркотт, уже отчетливо понимая, что без визита к графу не обойтись.

Почти каждое расследование приводило детектива Леона Оркотта в маленький зоомагазин, стоящий в одном из узких переулков китайского квартала, и, несомненно, это было неспроста. Всякий раз, переступая порог этого вроде бы безобидного здания, выстроенного в традиционном китайском стиле, с красиво изогнутой крышей на толстых столбах, где родители покупали своим детям кошечек, собачек и золотых рыбок, он покрывался мурашками. Чутье ему пыталось намекнуть, что тут наверняка проводились какие-то темные махинации. И хозяин этого заведения, томный, длинноволосый китаец, одетый в старинное китайское платье, делавшее его очень похожим на девушку, только усиливал подозрения. Честные люди так не выглядят.  
— Вы как раз к чаю, детектив, — сказал Ди, наполняя полупрозрачные чашечки китайского фарфора ароматным напитком. Оркотт, нахмурившись («Только и делает, что чай пьет! Когда, интересно, он работает?»), шлепнул на стол коробку из кондитерского магазина мадам Си. — О, мои любимые пирожные! Вы очень добры!  
— Я расследую пропажу или возможную гибель человека в результате обрушения дома, — Оркотт знал, что с этим графом надо сразу брать быка за рога, иначе воркования и поедание пирожных затянутся надолго. — Причиной обрушения стала перепланировка квартиры для размещения огромного аквариума, в котором он поселил какую-то купленную у тебя рыбу.   
— Вы уверены, что он сделал это незаконно, детектив? Может быть, это просто несчастное стечение обстоятельств. И в любом случае, разве мой магазин несет за это ответственность?  
Оркотт помрачнел.  
— Но мой инстинкт говорит мне, что тут дело нечисто! Если он погиб, то где тело? Если исчез, то куда и зачем? Может, он вообще все это подстроил, чтобы скрыть какие-то свои темные делишки? А ты ему в этом помог?  
Ди вздохнул и погладил сидевшего у него на плече крылатого кролика.  
— Я припоминаю этого молодого человека. Сфинкс, не так ли? Интересное имя, столько мифологических аллюзий… Сложный случай, признаюсь. Этот человек был в глубокой депрессии. В нашем магазине мы продаем людям любовь и мечты, но тут я даже не знал, что ему предложить, если бы не один мой поставщик. Он раздобыл очень интересное создание, которое оказалось именно тем, что было нужно Сфинксу.   
— И что это был за зверь?  
— Русалка.  
— Что за ерунда? — удивился Оркотт. — Русалок не существует. — «Но так звали его девушку, по которой он тосковал». — Этот твой поставщик впарил ему какую-то рыбу и обозвал ее русалкой, и он на это купился?  
— Он был счастлив, — серьезно сказал граф. — И я не сомневаюсь, что из этого не могло выйти никакой беды, если он правильно соблюдал все условия договора.  
— Это какие? — с подозрением прищурился Оркотт.  
— Стандартные условия магазина, — улыбнулся Ди. — Держать в большом бассейне. Кормить только свежей рыбой. Никому не показывать. Хотя, так как сделка была заключена не напрямую с моим магазином, а через поставщика, возможно, он добавил к договору и свои пункты.  
— Какие?  
— Право, я не вдавался в подробности. Мой магазин тут выступал всего лишь в роли посредника.  
— А где найти этого поставщика? Имя, телефон, адрес?  
— Этого я, к сожалению, вам сказать сейчас тоже не могу, — странно, граф будто извинялся. — Его инкогнито — это основное требование для нашего сотрудничества. А он очень хороший партнер — может достать самое редкое животное в кратчайшие сроки. Но, если вы, детектив, наберетесь терпения и побудете в моей скромной лавке еще немного, я попробую помочь вам с ним связаться.

Комната в магазинчике, где Ди оставил Оркотта дожидаться непонятно кого, вся пропахла китайскими благовониями: под резными балками потолка медленно тлели десятки закрученных в спирали ароматических палочек. И не то чтобы запах был неприятным, но слишком сильным и одурманивающим. Оркотт сначала попытался с этим бороться, но вскоре почувствовал, что голова будто наполняется ватой, а перед глазами все расплывается. Ему даже показалось, что разрисованные ширмы, на которых были изображены цветы и деревья, зашевелились, и сквозь них прямо в комнату проросли ветви и распустились листья.  
Оркотт попробовал встать, но ноги будто онемели и перестали слушаться. «Чертов граф!» — хотел закричать он, но не был уверен, что удалось хотя бы прошептать это вслух. А потом прямо из одной из ширм, изображающей мрачную чащу, возник человек.   
Маленького роста, худой — увидев сначала лишь темный силуэт, Оркотт решил, что перед ним подросток. Потом человек приблизился так, что можно было различить его одежду (майку с надписью «Йеллоунстонский заповедник» и джинсы с дырками на коленях), длинные черные волосы и мутные белые глаза, и Оркотт вообще перестал что-либо понимать.  
— Что тебе нужно, чтобы закрыть дело? — прошелестел пришелец.  
— Кто… кто ты такой? — голос звучал странно, как будто отраженный гулким лесным эхом, но хотя бы способность говорить к Оркотту вернулась.  
— Это тебе незачем знать.   
Какой неприятный тип, подумал Оркотт. Шипит как змея, и выглядит очень подозрительно. Наверняка связан с мафией или наркоторговлей. «Прав, прав я был, подозревая Ди! Наконец-то я смог накрыть их шайку!» Детектив приободрился.  
— Здесь мне решать, что мне стоит знать! Имя, фамилия, род занятий! И побыстрее. Будешь тянуть время, арестую за сопротивление полиции!  
Незнакомец тихо рассмеялся.  
— Ты забавный, наружник. И куда ты поведешь меня, когда арестуешь?  
— В участок, куда же еще!  
— И где он, твой участок?  
Незнакомец развел руками, и дым от благовоний, плотным облаком заполнявший комнату так, что не видно было стен, разошелся в стороны, как отдернутые занавески. Оркотт выпучил глаза. Стены исчезли. Вместе с ними исчезли ширмы, чайные столики, китайские фонарики под потолком. Потолок тоже исчез. Над головой плотно переплелись ветви огромных деревьев, обступивших детектива со всех сторон, под ногами обнаружилась густая трава, а вместо массивного резного кресла, в котором он сидел у Ди, под ним оказался широкий пень. На миг Оркоттом овладела паника, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Что это за наркотик?  
— Прости? — его собеседник склонил голову в хорошо разыгранном, как показалось детективу, удивлении.  
— Чем твой сообщник Ди дал мне надышаться? И учти, твои шансы не загреметь за решетку падают с каждой секундой, и лишь чистосердечное признание поможет тебе скостить срок… — Оркотт говорил все тише, и, наконец, его голос оборвался. Атмосфера давила. Наркотик явно был сильнодействующим. И Оркотт никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что слепой мерзавец его изучает. А может, он только притворялся слепым. Теперь его глаза уже не казались мутными, они отсвечивали зеленым, как у собаки.   
— Это сандал. В Китае считают, что его запах помогает путешествовать между мирами. А также смиряет с неизбежным, — оскалился он тоже, как собака. — Следуй за мной.   
«Никуда я с тобой не пойду! — хотел было заявить Оркотт. — Это ты со мной пойдешь в участок, сразу же, как только я очухаюсь от наркоты!» Но на его запястье сомкнулась бледная рука с нечеловечески длинными пальцами. Он сглотнул слюну и с ней все слова, которые собирался сказать, встал и пошел туда, куда эта рука его вела.

Вокруг был только темный лес. Почти незаметная тропинка терялась в высокой траве. Оркотт попытался было выдернуть руку из цепких пальцев, но обнаружил, что, несмотря на мелкий рост и субтильную комплекцию, у его спутника была стальная хватка. Наверняка мерзавец — член секты наемных убийц, и ему поручено избавиться от него, детектива Леона Оркотта. Видимо, зоомагазин — действительно важное звено в их преступной цепи. Укрепившись в решимости вывести Ди и его приспешников на чистую воду, но потерпев неудачу в попытке освободиться, Оркотт помотал головой, чтобы ослабить действие наркотика. Зоомагазин находился в центре китайского квартала, вокруг были бетонные джунгли с узкими улочками, и днем и ночью заполненными людьми, и никакого леса. Значит, все это ему только кажется. Проходя мимо одного из деревьев, Оркотт ударил по стволу свободной рукой, ожидая, что она провалится в пустоту, и чуть не заорал от боли. Наверное, на самом деле это был фонарь, подумал он, тряся ушибленным кулаком. Но ни на одной улице они не стоят так часто…   
Тем временем деревья поредели, и между ними впереди что-то заблестело. Через несколько шагов Оркотт увидел озеро.   
Оно было странным. Светло-серое и неподвижное, как зеркало. Из воды у берега торчали сухие камыши. А между ними…   
— Смотри, — приказал похититель, выпустив его запястье, и Оркотт всмотрелся.   
На берегу сидели двое. Девушка первой привлекла внимание детектива — ее волосы были такой длины, что укутывали всю ее фигурку и терялись в камышах. Мужчина, лысый или наголо бритый, обнимал ее за плечи и что-то говорил. Когда он повернулся и стало видно лицо — зеленые глаза, слегка ассиметричный нос, крупный рот — полицейский понял, что оно ему знакомо. Это был Сфинкс, чья фотография красовалась на первой странице дела об обрушении жилого дома. Только одна деталь не совпадала.  
— Руки, — прошептал Оркотт. — Если это Сфинкс, он должен быть безруким.  
— Здесь у него есть руки, — ответил его спутник загадочно. Может быть, имея в виду протезы… — Это Сфинкс, и он жив. Ты убедился в этом. Достаточно, чтобы закрыть дело?  
— Так, стоп. — Оркотт сразу же почувствовал себя уверенней. Лес может быть наркотической галлюцинацией или существовать на самом деле — это не так важно. Главное — расследование. — Раз он жив, мне нужны его показания. Было ли у него разрешение на перепланировку квартиры, какого черта он сбежал, как вообще здесь оказался. Заявление с его подписью. Да, и координаты, где его можно будет найти — ему придется явиться в суд, если выяснится, что перепланировка была незаконной.  
— Разрешение было. Иски пусть предъявляют домовладельцу, — сухо прервал его собеседник. — В этом доме балки были гнилые, доказать не составит труда. Заявление будет. А без показаний обойдешься. Не стоит им сейчас мешать.  
Сфинкс и девушка («Та самая Русалка?» — вяло подумал Оркотт) уже лежали на влажном песке, сплетясь руками и ногами, и целовались, не разнимая губ, прикрытые только чудесными Русалочьими волосами цвета кофе с молоком. Оркотт почувствовал, что краснеет. Действительно, момент, чтобы требовать показания, был неподходящий.   
— В другой раз, — пробормотал он.  
— Если сам дорогу найдешь, — усмехнулся его спутник. — Сюда не так-то просто попасть.  
— А Сфинкс как сюда попал? — подозрительно спросил детектив.  
— Я привел. Это было в условиях контракта. Через две недели он должен был либо ее вернуть обратно, либо переехать в Лес сам.   
— Это же шантаж! — возмутился Оркотт.  
Слепой кивнул, не выказав ни малейшего смущения.  
— Зато он теперь счастлив.  
Тут детективу пришла в голову блестящая, как ему показалось, мысль.  
— Так Ди все-таки торгует людьми. Я нашел повод прикрыть его лавочку!  
— Она не человек. Посмотрите внимательней, детектив, это же русалка.  
Оркотт, смущаясь, посмотрел. По берегу струились длинные ленты тумана, становясь все шире и плотнее. Они укутывали нагие тела, и сквозь белую пелену Оркотт вдруг ясно увидел, как всплеснул зеленый чешуйчатый хвост. 

— Шеф, дайте мне ордер, и я выведу их на чистую воду! — После своего приключения в загадочном лесу Оркотт непонятным образом очутился посреди улицы в китайском квартале и, придя в себя, сразу же помчался в участок, где его ждало неприятное известие о закрытии дела. — Клянусь!  
— Не кипятись. — Шеф постучал пальцем по папке с материалами расследования. — Пока ты пропадал в этом своем зоомагазине, пришел поверенный от мистера Сфинкса и принес разрешение на перепланировку и заявление.  
Он достал из папки лист бумаги и показал его Оркотту.  
— Вот, читай. Пишет, что жив-здоров, уехал путешествовать, для связи оставил номер абонентского ящика. Не к чему прикопаться.  
Детектив пробежался глазами по тексту. Стандартная форма, отпечатанная на машинке, подпись неразборчива. Шеф протянул ему второй листок, озаглавленный «Акт обследования строительных конструкций».   
— Разрешение тоже составлено должным образом, со всеми положенными подписями и печатями. Стена, кусок которой он снес, не была несущей. Балки подгнили, все дела. Домовладелец уже признал свою вину за то, что вовремя не начал ремонт, и предложил жильцам компенсацию. В любом случае, раз никто не умер, нас это больше не касается. Дело закрыто. — Он захлопнул папку и выразительно посмотрел на Оркотта. — Понял?  
— Да. — Оркотта буквально трясло от возмущения, но он сдерживался изо всех сил. — Только один вопрос. Как выглядел этот поверенный?  
— Мелкий такой, черноволосый. Слепой.   
— Так это же тот самый подозрительный тип, который в сговоре с Ди и провернул всю эту аферу! Шеф, — Оркотт сделал последнюю попытку докричаться до разума своего начальства, — его нужно задержать и допросить! Он владеет чем-то вроде телепортации, и через него мы наверняка выйдем на всю шайку!  
— Так, стоп. Никаких задержаний. — Шеф явно рассердился. — Не хватает еще, чтобы полицию обвинили в дискриминации инвалидов. И вообще, по-моему, ты переутомился на этом деле, Оркотт. Рекомендую взять отпуск для избавления от навязчивых мыслей.  
— Да, сэр, — огромным усилием воли детектив взял себя в руки: от навязанного отпуска и до увольнения недалеко, а оно в его планы никак не входило. — То есть, нет, сэр, мне не нужен отпуск, я в порядке.  
Шеф покачал головой, но настаивать не стал.  
— У тебя все?  
— Да.   
— Тогда свободен.

Оркотт выбежал из кабинета, не видя ничего вокруг и не отвечая на приветствия коллег. Ноги сами понесли его на улицу. «Наркотики! Похищения! Шантаж! Столько всего можно было нарыть. И на тебе — прекратить расследование! — кипел Оркотт, шагая быстро и почти не разбирая дороги. — Хоть головой об стенку!» Бурный внутренний монолог прервался, только когда детектив чуть не врезался в массивный круглый столб, поддерживающий свес изогнутой крыши зоомагазина. Остановился, пару секунд побуравил взглядом покрытую красным лаком древесину, потом обошел столб и решительно направился в магазин.   
— Доброго вам дня, детектив! Чем могу помочь? — приветствовал его Ди. Не тратя времени на досужие любезности, детектив рванул прямо к нему и схватил за ворот шелкового халата.  
— Мое расследование закрыли, — отчеканил он. — Но я этого просто так не оставлю!  
— Конечно, детектив. — Ди высвободился неуловимым движением. — Но, раз дело посчитали оконченным, значит, закон не был нарушен?  
Оркотт засопел.  
— Просто никто не подумал копнуть поглубже! Например, что у тебя за договор такой, по которому покупатель должен переехать в какой-то странный лес.  
Ди изящно пожал плечами.  
— Я уже говорил вам, детектив, на этом пункте настоял мой партнер. Мы торгуем, как вам известно, животными, в том числе экзотическими, которые очень привередливы к условиям обитания. Данный вид русалок не может подолгу жить нигде, кроме этого Леса. Владелец должен был согласиться на переезд, что он и сделал в конце концов, или же отказаться от товара. И если вас, детектив, заинтересует мое мнение, то я считаю, что это было мудрым решением, — тонко улыбнулся граф. — Я не очень хорошо знаком со всеми перипетиями жизни этого человека, Сфинкса, — это, в сущности, и не мое дело — но на многие вещи люди в юности смотрят под одним углом и действуют так, как считают на тот момент правильным. А с возрастом ценности переоцениваются и взгляды меняются. Возможно — я ничего не утверждаю, заметьте, просто возможно — что этот редкий зверь — символ любви, от которой Сфинкс когда-то отказался, а потом долго сожалел. Ему очень повезло. Не всем предоставляется второй шанс, чтобы осуществить свою мечту. Но мой деловой партнер — его старый и очень хороший друг, и он смог найти способ. Так что, думаю, детектив, лучше оставить все как есть. Ведь Сфинкс счастлив, вы лично убедились в этом.  
Вкрадчивая речь графа, в которой он мало что понял, тем не менее, подействовала на Оркотта, как три успокоительные таблетки, выпитые зараз. И в самом деле, чего он так всполошился?.. Все живы, здоровы и счастливы. Разве что…  
— А если он передумает? — хмуро спросил детектив.  
— Поверьте, он всегда сможет вернуться.   
В этом Оркотт как раз засомневался, вспомнив своего слепого похитителя, но доказательств обратного у него не было. Поэтому на вопрос графа:  
— Так как, детектив, вы отказались от мысли меня арестовывать? — он, чувствуя себя слегка обалдевшим, смог только невнятно промычать что-то в знак согласия. Приходилось смириться с тем, что в этот раз на Ди у него нет ничего, за что можно было бы привлечь к ответственности. Но детектив дал себе зарок и дальше быть начеку. Если в деятельности этого странного зоомагазина есть что-то криминальное, как чутье всегда ему твердило, в следующий раз он обязательно это выяснит.   
Укрепившись в этом решении, Оркотт посмотрел на графа — тот безмятежно улыбался.  
— Тогда мы вполне можем продолжить наш разговор о любви и мечтах за чаем.  
В тонких белых пальцах уже звенели фарфоровые чашки, а рогатый кролик, взлетев с хозяйского плеча, радостно верещал.  
— Прошу вас, располагайтесь. Сегодня у нас на ужин прекрасный шоколадный торт.


End file.
